trick or treat
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: Summary A SHIRO X FIONA FANFIC. It has been a month since the guroa graduation and shiro can't stop thinking about Fiona. It is now Halloween shiro and team jet coincidently are on the same planet attending the same race.


**Trick or Treat**

 **Summary**

A SHIRO X FIONA FANFIC. It has been a month since the guroa graduation and shiro can't stop thinking about Fiona. It is now Halloween shiro and team jet coincidently are on the same planet attending the same race. He wants to talk to Fiona but unexpected outcomes get in the way

 **Story**

It has been 1 month, 1 long month normally 1 month goes really fast for Shiro Sutherland but this one went as slow as a snail. He couldn't stop thinking about team JETs Fiona Ryder he just wanted to see her; he wanted to see that sweet smile of hers. At first he thought it was just regret that he didn't get more involved with everyone else but then Shiro realised it was only Fiona he missed Fiona alone he remembered the time when Fiona gave him a drink he felt like he was wanted. Shiro realised his feelings for her and wanted to see her as soon as possible but the fact that everyone found out everyone including Fiona know that he wasn't an earthling made shiro afraid that if he ever confessed to Fiona she wouldn't accept him.

Shiro had been too busy thinking about Fiona he almost forgot about entering any scan2go races.

He just arrived on Planet Guey (made up name) in his one man space ship he was ready to race the thing he loved most but he began to think that his love for Fiona would come before scan2go races though he didn't mind "SHIRO" someone called out shiro recognised the voice he turned around it was none other then kaz just as he had suspected. Kaz came running with the rest of his team following. Shiro saw Fiona his heart raced rapidly, he blushed slightly and felt a sudden feeling of happiness he wanted to smile but kept his face as straight as possible he wanted to say hi but the words wouldn't come out they were just on the tip of his tongue. "So shiro are you entering the race?" asked kaz "of course you are" Shiro said nothing as always.

"Well its Halloween today are you going trick or treating?" Asked Fiona

"You could join us if you're going" added Myron shiro had no idea what trick or treating was he knew what Halloween was he would always watch horror movies on the day with tskikage

"Though I guess trick or treat isn't really your thing" said Fiona almost frowning shiro caught onto this

"Oh I am going to trick or treat" shiro smiled _well whatever that is_ team JET found it a bit unusual for shiro to smile. Shiro walked off

"Well we'll see you in the race" waved kaz

"Trick or treat I don't even know what that is?" shiro muttered to himself "I don't know why I even agreed" then he thought of fiona and decided to find out what this trick or treat thing was. Suddenly a piece of paper flew onto shiros face blinding him. He grabbed it took a glance at it, it was a leaflet about trick or treat _when I needed an answer to what this thing is I find it_ he skim read the leaflet "oh so that's what trick and treat is" said shiro looking at tskikage who replied with 6 beeps shiro smiled

"Everyone welcome to today's Halloween special race" said DJ cheerfully as always "today we have a race track specialised for today's holiday" the crowed ecstatically cheered and chanted their favourite scan2go racers names

"now its time to announce the racers today we have none other than team JETs Kaz Gordon, Fiona Ryder, Deigo Montana and Myron Seagram" the crowed cheered even louder "we also have Shiro Sutherland, Yuki Hinata, Jack Thisiltone, Haider Ali, Lucy Hotori, Wendy Ann, Masaya Hitomi and our special guest Zero " the crowed roared and girls squealed

"Zero really is here" beamed Kaz "I can't believe it I'm actually racing against zero"

"You have done before" replied Deigo

"I know I know but it's such an honour racing against Zero"

"Zero" muttered shiro as he just arrived a bit late

"Hi shiro" smiled Fiona shiros heart started to pound again "it's not like you to be late"

"I was caught up in something" he replied getting wolver his scan2go vehicle ready Zero walked into the stadium with one hand on his hip the spectators roared with excitement

"Zero" shouted kaz running up to him "Lets do our best"

Zero smiled "well it's nice to see you again"

"Okay racers GO!" shouted DJ

"Scan 1" shouted kaz

"Scan 2" shouted zero and all the scan2go cars raced off

"The race has started and zero has made a wonderful start off as always he is followed up Kaz Gordon and Shiro Sutherland" Beamed DJ

"I'm catching up to zero oh yeah" laughed Kaz in enjoyment "Falgor GOOOOO!" Kaz shot his fist up in the air

"I'm not going to lose" said Myron

"Me neither" shouted Fiona

 _She is cute when she's like that she is cute all the time no come on shiro concentrate on the race you're going to fall behind_

Zero was still in the front kaz tried to make Falgor go faster shiro tried to do the same with wolver they both managed to get at the same pace as zero

"WOW! Both Shiro and Kaz are head to head with zero" the three scan2go racers passed the finish line the crowd shouted to the top of there lungs it could be heard all across the whole universe that's some loud shout

"from all the races I have seen I have never seen anyone finish that close with zero if all of you would wait patiently we need to check the video to see who won" laughed DJ as the video was being checked the crowed chatted to each other discussing who they thought won

With the racers zero walked up to both shiro and kaz and said zero "you two have raced well so have the other racers"

"You think" Shouted Kaz

"Shiro, kaz that was awesome" said Fiona "going head to head with zero like that" Shiro blushed

"Yeah" said Myron

"Okay we got the results the person who won the race is …. Zero" shouted DJ the crowd cheered once more "we're going to have special Halloween party tonight so be sure to come and meet you're favourite scan2go racers"

Kaz stared at the sky into thought _I almost beat zero_ as zero collected his trophy

"Oh yeah shiro you going to join us in trick or treating" said kaz turning towards him shiro nodded in reply "do you want to come to the party with us shiro?"

"No not really" he replied "see you…later" it was 8:00 pm shiro headed outside he saw Fiona there buying rice balls at a near by stall he then saw a trio of boys and over heard them talking "he isn't that Fiona Ryder the scan2go racer?" said one of them smiling a goofy smile

"Yeah" smirked the one on the right "how about…" he whispered the rest shiro didn't hear but he knew it wouldn't be anything good so he walked near them gently put his hand on their shoulders "hey if you plan to do anything to her you don't know what can happen" he whispered in their ears in a scary voice they felt shivers down their back and sprinted away in fear. Fiona turned around after paying some money to the stall man then saw the trio run away she then saw shiro "shiro I didn't know you were here" Fiona said shiro gazed at her _Fiona always has this far away look in her eyes when she talks to someone_ he thought

"I thought you were going to the party?" said shiro

"I didn't feel like it plus the music is heavy metal it always gives me a headache" she replied, she looked up at the night sky filled with shining white stars "it's a full moon perfect for werewolves don't you think"

"Well you see that a lot in horror movies"

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"You know when you go through that transforming thingy"

"I'm not a werewolf" Shiro frowned

"Back when we met you and the guroa academy why didn't you tell anyone you weren't an earthling?"

"I never said I was"

"Yeah you never did though it's pretty cool having two forms" Fiona smiled shiro put his arm around her, got her closer to him. He blushed his heart started to race he felt like this was the right time

"Fiona I…I really like you"

Fiona blushed rubbed her legs together and replied "I like you too shiro" shiro smiled in relief he was afraid that Fiona would never accept him. He held Fiona's face in his hands and leaned forward and gently kisses her he drew away

"Do you want to go trick or treating now?" He asked still blushing scratching his cheek with his index finger "and how about we go somewhere tomorrow, a date?"

"Okay" Fiona replied smiling that gentle smile that shiro loved about her. They both walked of holding each others hand.


End file.
